1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control device for a marine propulsion system, and more particularly relates to a remote control device for controlling at least two marine propulsion systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Marine propulsion systems such as, for example, outboard motors are typically used for propelling a small watercraft. Multiple outboard motors can be mounted on a single watercraft for propelling the watercraft more powerfully. Typically, a remote control device is used for controlling operations of those outboard motors. The remote control device can be placed in a cockpit of the watercraft. More specifically, the remote control device is usually fixed to a console in the cockpit.
Such a remote control device has multiple control levers corresponding to the respective outboard motors. Each lever can be connected to the associated outboard motor through a mechanical or electrical system. Typically, a throttle valve opening and a shiftable transmission of each outboard motor are controlled using a single lever of the remote control device.
Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-Hei10-198415 discloses such a remote control device. The remote control device disclosed in this Publication has two control levers corresponding to two outboard motors. Each control lever can change a throttle valve opening of an engine of the associated outboard motor and also can change a condition of a transmission of the same outboard motor among forward, reverse and neutral positions.
The respective levers can pivot about a common axis thereof. Normally, an operator of the watercraft operates both of the levers, although the operator can individually operate the respective levers. Each lever has a grip at its distal end. The respective grips oppose to each other when the levers extend parallel to each other. The grips extend toward the other grip for a certain length so that the reaction force of the respective levers can disperse to a relatively broad area of the operator's palm when the operator holds both of the grips. Thus, the operator can control the operations of the respective outboard motors simultaneously and similarly using one hand.
Operator hand size, however, is multifarious. An operator having a relatively small hand may feel uncomfortable holding both of the levers. Even another operator who has a larger hand may feel uncomfortable if the number of the levers is three or more.